Bloody Randy vs Jeff the Killer
by Lady Creepypasta
Summary: Two Killers. One winner. Randy finally finds his old enemy, Jeff Woods. However, Jeff is much stronger than he was back when they were just young teenagers. Who will win? Find out in the finale of Randy's story.
1. Nostalgic Encounters

_**Bloody Randy vs Jeff the Killer**_

Jeff Woods, better known as Jeff the Killer, was currently seventeen years old. It had only been four years since he became the killer he was known as today. As he walked in the silent, moonlit night, he began thinking of where to kill next. Usually he'd space out his killings, making sure that no victim was too close to the previous. Then it would be more terrifying - people would never know where he'd strike next.

 _'Here's far enough,'_ Jeff thought as he walked through a small village. His previous kill had been in the centre of a far away city. 'Now I just need to pick a house which may hold a victim in need of rest...' Most of the houses had the lights off, which told Jeff that they were sleeping. Then, further up the road, he caught site of one with a lit room. The demented killer grinned. "Someone's stayed up past their bedtime..." he chuckled as he approached the house.

First, Jeff always checked for any open windows. If there weren't any, he'd either find another discreet entry or just force an entry. It was only a rare thing if he had to force himself in, though, since he always found a silent way to enter someone's house.

To his luck, the kitchen window was open. He lifted it up and crept into the dark room of the house, then heading out and up the stairs in a slow, creepy way.

Jeff saw an ajar room door, seeing light seeping out of the room. He clutched his knife as he approached the room and pushed the door open, seeing a teenage girl on her phone. The girl glanced up at him casually, thinking it was her father, but her eyes instantly widened when seeing Jeff's face. Before she could scream, Jeff put his hand over her mouth and pinned her to the bed.

"Shh..." he hushed. "Just go to sleep." With that, Jeff raised the knife and plunged it into the teens chest. The young girl tried to scream, but failed due to the hand covering her mouth. Her eyes closed slowly as she fell limp, dead. Jeff pulled the knife out of her chest, then sticking his fingers into her stab wound and writing on the wall in the girl's blood:

"Jeff Was Here. #301."

After that had been done, Jeff silently walked down the stairs and out the window he came through. It must have been about 1:30 AM now, giving Jeff plenty of time to start walking again.

It had been about two or three hours as Jeff continued to walk. He felt his legs beginning to give way, assuming that he needed rest. Lucky for him there was a park bench in a kid's park nearby, which he went and sat on. Now he felt much better, until... he got a strange feeling... Jeff decided to shrug it off as he sat there, resting his legs, before...

BAM!

Someone had wacked Jeff across the head with a rock. Jeff fell onto his front on the grass, vision blurring fast as his consciousness left him. The last thing he saw was someone standing over him and the words...

"I have you now."

Jeff started to regain consciousness. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious for exactly, but knew it must have been a long time. As his vision became clear, he saw that he was in a warehouse. It was fairly empty, seemingly abandoned and no longer used for its previous purpose. The killer tried to stand up, but saw that he was tightly bound to a wooden chair by some thick rope. He didn't seem at all frightened, but was fuming with anger; nobody had ever dared go near him, let alone actually manage to catch him.

Looking around, Jeff narrowed his eyes as much as he could. Many areas of this warehouse were shrouded by shadows. Everything around him was silent until he heard a noise - a creak. Something must've triggered this sound.

No, not something. Someone.

"Who..." Jeff began hoarsely. "Who's there...?"

"Well, well, well. Sleeping Beauty's finally awake," a voice announced, echoing around the large, empty space. Jeff tried to look behind himself since the voice had come from somewhere behind him. The voice sounded like it belonged to someone younger than Jeff. Not too much younger, but definitely aged about fourteen to sixteen, maybe also seventeen. It wasn't as gruff as Jeff's voice was, but it was close enough. Jeff couldn't help but think that this scenario was... adorable. Some little kid had tried to play the brave hero by capturing the world's most feared killer. Jeff would be kind and let the kid monologue for a while about "how brave he was to kidnap the world's worst killer", maybe even let the kid hit him a few times, before making his escape and murdering the little shit.

"Heh..." Jeff snickered as he grinned. "Good job, kid... You actually managed to catch me off guard. No doubt now you're gonna brag about this to all your friends."

"I would if you hadn't have murdered them," the voice responded.

Oh, now Jeff got it. This kid was out to avenge his friends. The killer knew he'd killed many teens and kids throughout his killing career, so this turn of events didn't surprise him one bit.

Jeff's captor began approaching him from behind slowly, before suddenly grasping Jeff's tangled black hair and yanking his head back. Jeff was now looking up at his detainer. The boy looked to be about sixteen. He wore a navy blue cap backwards with his fringe sticking through the hole, hair being naturally jet black. His eyes were a denim blue colour, standing out from the dark clothes he was wearing. The rest of his outfit consisted of a navy bandana matching the cap, a black leather jacket, a black Blink-182 T-Shirt and what seemed to be half-cut black ripped jeans. For some reason, Jeff swore that he had seen this guy before...

"Remember me now, Jeff? Now that you've seen my face? Or do you want me to jog your memory a little more?" the boy asked him through gritted teeth.

"If you're going to tell me that you're the brother or best friend of one of my victims, I'm really not interested," Jeff stated. This resulted in the boy tugging Jeff's hair harder, almost making Jeff wince.

"No, Jeff. I'm more than someone like that," the boy assured. "I'm one of the main reasons you're the way you are today. No doubt you still believe that I was your first kill."

"If you were my first kill then you'd be a rotting corpse in a wooden bed underground, sleeping soundly," Jeff clarified. The boy hammered a fist down on the remains of his nose. The younger teen looked genuinely angry now.

"How can you not remember my face, Jeff?!" he asked angrily. "How can you not remember the face of the one who pulled a knife on you and your brother at the bus stop?! How can you not remember the face of the one who got the same brother sent to JDC?! Most of all, how can you not remember the face of the one who attacked you at that kid's party?! The same one you punched the living shit out of until I could practically no longer breathe?!"

Now Jeff seemed surprised. "...Randy?" he asked as he stared up at the boy - Randy.

"Oh, finally! You remember me!" Randy narrated, harshly letting go of Jeff's hair and walking in front of him. Since Jeff was sat down, Randy loomed over him in an intimidating way. "Are you not surprised to see me alive, Jeff?!"

At first Jeff didn't reply, but eventually he did. "...I watched you die, you son of a bitch..." he hissed darkly. "I punched you in the chest until your heart stopped beating. I waited for you to stop fucking breathing! You should have been fucking dead!"

"I could say the same for you," Randy retorted. "Let's see: I stabbed you, smashed a glass bottle over your head with alcohol in it, Troy and Keith shot at you, you had bleach thrown over you and Keith set you on fire! How the FUCK did you survive all that, huh?!"

Jeff smirked at him. "I could have died if I wanted to," he answered.

"Bullshit!" Randy snapped, punching Jeff across the face. He then pulled out his old pen-knife, grinning. "Remember this, Jeff? The knife I pulled on you and your bro? Heh. Well, this is the weapon I'm going to use to end your life. To avenge Keith and Troy. To make you pay for putting me in a coma for four years."

Jeff was still smirking, even as Randy pressed the blade against his throat.

"Any last words?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah," Jeff replied. "Whenever you tie someone up, always make sure the knot is out of their reach and difficult to undo." With that, Jeff sprung out of the seat as the ropes dropped off him, having used this time to untie himself. He lunged at Randy and tackled him down, pinning him to the floor, grabbing him by the wrist which was connected to the hand holding the pen-knife and holding it down in case the teen tried to stab him. Randy thrashed around desperately, unable to kick Jeff off since the older killer was sitting on his legs. Jeff used his other hand to strangle Randy, grinning madly as he watched him choke. Just as Randy thought there was no way out of this, he managed to bite down as hard as he could on Jeff's hand, close to even biting some of the flesh off. Jeff pulled his hand away quickly, giving Randy the chance to use all of his strength to roll over, now being the one to pin Jeff down, raising the pen-knife.

"Sweet dreams, Jeff," Randy grinned as brought the knife down in an attempt to stab Jeff in the throat. Jeff managed to catch his wrist before the blade made contact with any of his body, almost struggling as Randy fought to plunge the blade into his vital area. However, Jeff was now clasping both hands around Randy's wrist, quickly breaking the bones without warning. Randy screamed in pain as Jeff threw him off, watching him writhe on the floor in pain.

Jeff kneeled beside his old enemy, rolling him so that he was on his back. Randy looked up at him with tears in his eyes, gritting his teeth as Jeff pressed the blade of his own knife against his throat, which he had snatched from Randy's pocket. Just as the younger teen thought that he had lost, Jeff pulled the knife back. "I want to fight you again," he admitted, rising back up to his full height. "You already know how to track me down. You know my method of killing. I'll be seeing you soon, Randy. Get well soon! Ha ha ha ha HAAA!" Once that had been said, Jeff made his leave. Randy remained on the floor, wounded.

After a few minutes, Randy staggered up to his feet, holding his injured arm. He stumbled towards the exit, heading out into the dawn of the new day. The boy hobbled through the abandoned docks which was probably once used for shipping goods and receiving them, hoping to find his way back to the village he once lived in. However, due to his lack of sleep since he had left the hospital, he was too tired to walk after about twenty minutes. He fell to his knees, panting, before falling onto his front, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

When Randy next woke up, he felt himself snug in a blanket. As he opened his eyes, he realised that he was in a house...

He was home.

Randy quickly sat up, but winced as he remembered that his wrist was still broken. Now his wrist was in a cast.

The sound of a kettle boiling could be heard in the kitchen next door. Randy tilted his head as he listened, glancing around the living room in which he sat. It had changed over the years, but only slightly. There was still the photograph of him and his mother on the mantelpiece which was taken about two months before his incident with Jeff, some small monuments around it. The mantelpiece once looked so spacey and neat, but now it was crowded - crowded with sympathy cards for his mother. Staring at the cards thoughtfully, he caught sight of his mother in the corner of his eye, entering the room, holding a drink of hot chocolate. She put the mug down on the table and smiled sweetly and tearfully at him.

"...Mom..." was all Randy could say. His mother then wrapped her arms around him, cautious of his wrist, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried softly with happiness.

"My son... my beautiful son..." she whispered soothingly. "I knew you'd wake up, honey..."

Hesitantly, with his good arm, Randy hugged back. "Mom... I..." he stammered. "You... are you... angry...?"

Randy's mother pulled back and put her hands on his shoulders, tears now stained on her cheeks as she smiled. "Randall Ace Cooper, what you did in the past was dreadful and left me in utter shock, but how could I possibly be angry with my darling boy?" she asked him. "All that matters to me now is that you're alive... and safe..."

Safe...

That word made Randy's eyes widen. "No... mom, we're not safe..." he revealed. "Jeff... the boy I attacked... he...!"

"Calm down, Randy... You mustn't overdo yourself..." his mother cooed.

"No, you don't understand...! He's the one who did this to me! He wants to kill me...!" Randy announced, trying to get up onto his feet. "And I ain't gonna run from him like some coward..." Before he could leave the room, Randy was gently grabbed by the arm by his mother.

"Randy, I know that you were a tough boy when you were little, and I know you used to get into fights a lot, but the wounds that Jeff inflicted on you... they're not normal fighting wounds. What he did was a full-on attack."

"I know!" Randy snapped angrily. "This isn't the first time I've been attacked by him, mom! He's a killer! Not a boy, a killer! He's the "Ominous Killer" that everybody's talking about! Don't you see?!" Randy's mother was speechless.

"...Son... please... sit down... drink your cocoa... I'll go call the police..." she eventually said, about to get up.

"NO!" Randy roared, instantly causing his mother to sit back down. "Don't get the police involved!"

"Randy... they'll help us... okay...?" his mother assured calmly.

"They won't..." Randy growled. "They're after me, too..."

"Why...?" queried his mother.

"Because, mom!" Randy barked. "I, too, am a killer! Ever since I woke up I've been a killer, killing anyone who irritated me or got in my way!" These words made Randy's mother go pale with shock, her eyes wide as she trembled slightly. Randy just stared at her, breathing heavily with rage. "...So what's the plan, mom? Are you gonna call the police on me now? Huh? Well? Are you?!"

"N...No, son..." his mother wavered. "...You're my boy... My only boy... If I called the police and reported you... they'd execute you..."

"I bet if Danny was still alive you'd gladly tell the police about me..." Randy growled, flopping back down onto the sofa beside his mother. His mother was shocked by his remark.

"Randy... please... don't bring Danny into this..." she pleaded, trying to remain calm. Clearly, she was upset now by what her son had just said.

"I have every right to bring my own brother into this conversation..." Randy hissed as he stared ahead of himself in thought, his good arm now having a clenched fist. "He was the better son... you know it...!"

"I loved you both the same, Randy..." his mother retaliated slowly. "Now please... let's not talk about what happened anymore..."

Randy buried his face into his good hand out of stress. "God... I'm so fucked up..." he muffled, turning to look at his mother. "I killed Danny, I attacked kids in school, I harmed helpless animals... I'm a goddamn psychopath! I bet I got this trait from dad, didn't I?!"

"Randall! Calm down!" his mother couldn't help but yell at him. "You're getting too worked up! Just sit back, ease your temper, drink your cocoa and try to take your mind of Jeff... I promise, we'll figure something out... We'll get away from him, okay? Things could go back to normal..."

"You always say that..." Randy snarled. "When you and dad finally divorced you said we could live normally even though I was still getting over the trauma of watching my lil' bro getting knocked down by a car that I pushed him into... The only life I really wanted was one where dad didn't exist and where Danny lived... a life where I wasn't a psychotic freak... but it'll never happen because dad did exist and he did do those awful things to me, and I can't ever dream of living a life with my bro because he's dead! He's nothing but a rotting corpse in a wooden box underground! And as for me being normal... I'm trapped within my hatred to think about moving on now... All I want now is to kill... I want dad dead... and I want Jeff dead..."

Randy's mother wrapped her arms around her son once again. "Shh... Sweetie, calm down... We'll move away from here, okay...? We'll live in grandma's house far away from here... away from Jeff... You'll grow up, get married, and have children... and you'll watch them grow like how I watched you grow... You won't get into anymore fights, okay...?" his mother continued to hush him, rocking back and forth gently as if he was a little kid. Randy didn't respond to anything she said, but just listened. Then, he allowed his eyes to close...

 _"Ow! Randy, that hurt!" Danny whined after being punched in the arm by his older brother._

 _"Oh, man up, you wimp," Randy scoffed._

 _"You're being mean again! I hate it when you're mean!" Danny cried. Randy couldn't stand it when his little brother whined._

 _"Stop acting like a three-year-old, Danny," Randy commanded. "You're seven now."_

 _"I told you that kids beat me up in school and you just hit me for no reason!" Danny exclaimed, still holding his arm as if it had just been stabbed or something._

 _"I'm trying to make you tough, you little punk!" Randy shouted._

 _"Well, it's not helping!" Danny argued. "Why can't you hit the boys who bully me?!"_

 _"You need to learn to fight your own battles!" Randy stated. "I always stick up for you against dad, you know! And I always get beaten up by him for you! Be thankful that I actually do that!"_

 _"I'm telling mom you hit me!" Danny finalized, running up the street's path. Randy ran after him with his skateboard under his arm, catching up easily and managing to grab Danny by the back of his shirt, pulling him back harshly so that they were both face-to-face._

 _"Listen, Danny, you better stop complaining right now or else I'll hurt you even more!" Randy threatened. This resulted with Danny hitting him in the face._

 _"You bully!" Danny accused tearfully._

 _Randy had just about had it with his crying and complaining, feeling his anger take over after that hit. "You freak," he snarled as he harshly threw Danny over, not realising that he had just thrown him into the road. Danny was about to get up to his feet before suddenly..._

 _CRASH!_

 _A car skidded to a halt after a loud thud was heard along with the cracking of bones. Blood was on the front of the car and on the road. Randy's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the scene, dropping his skateboard. He watched Danny limply flop to the ground, his cap falling off as blood gushed out from him, a puddle forming beneath his body._

 _Sanity had returned to Randy as he continued to stare. "Oh... oh god..." he whispered as he trembled. "DANNY!" Cars were stopping and people were staring and screaming, someone on the phone to the police. Or an ambulance. It didn't matter to Randy right now as he ran into the road, falling to his knees beside his brother and shaking him violently. "Danny! Danny, you little swine, get up! Quit fooling with me! I know you ain't dead!" ...There was no response. Randy lifted Danny into his lap, noticing his neck twisted at a grotesque angle, hearing the bones crunching as the broken body parts were moved. "Oh god... Danny, what the hell have I done?!" he screamed, bursting out into tears as he hugged his brother tightly, rocking back and forth. "Danny! Oh Christ, Danny! Shit! Shit, what have I done to you?!"_

 _As Randy continued to cry and scream, paramedics had arrived, having to pull Randy away from his brother's body._

 _"No!" Randy protested. "He's my brother! I can't leave him! He'll get scared without me!" The young Randy kicked and thrashed as tears fell from his eyes looking almost like waterfalls, watching hopelessly as Danny was covered by a white blanket. He could just about hear the conversation that the other paramedics were having._

 _"I'm afraid the little guy's dead."_

 _"Know who he is?"_

 _"Yes. Son of a local family just up the street. His name's Daniel Cooper."_

 _"We gotta break the news to his parents..."_

 _"I know. Poor kid... How'd this happen?"_

 _"Apparently he fell into the road and the driver couldn't stop in time when he noticed him."_

 _"Get off my brother!" Randy yelled as he saw the paramedics lifting Danny's body onto a stretcher and wheeling him into the ambulance. "Get off him! He's pretending! I promise you, he's pretending! He always plays tricks like this! Or he could just be asleep! I'm telling you, Danny's not dead!"_

 _Randy had just about lost it. He had no idea what he was saying or thinking. He just couldn't put up with the fact that his brother was... dead. However, it was all very true no matter what. And Randy had to eventually accept it._

 _Danny was dead. And it was all his fault._


	2. Familial Rage

Jeff wandered through the woods. Now that it was daytime, he couldn't walk through towns or villages so freely. His face was too beautiful to be seen in such a casual atmosphere - only those he chose were allowed to see it. Most of the time they wouldn't see it for very long before going to sleep. Quietly, the killer chuckled to himself.

"That son of a bitch..." he rasped while grinning. "He should have died a long time ago... But now that he's back... I can enjoy killing him again. Much. More. Painfully..."

Randy got up to his feet after his mother left him when he had finally managed to calm himself down. He winced from his wounds, but shrugged off the pain. It's not like this pain was new to him, anyway. The teenage murderer picked up his pen-knife and started to head out.

"Son... Where are you going?" his mother asked.

"...Out," Randy replied.

"Out where?" questioned his mother.

"...For revenge," Randy clarified, the grip on his knife becoming tighter at the thoughts of Jeff.

"No," Randy's mother reacted sternly. "Randy, you are not leaving this house . You've already told me that the police are after you and that Jeff is out to kill you. You must stay here until we can find time to leave."

"Once that bastard's dead, THEN we'll leave!" Randy barked, his head turning sharply and locking in position as he stared at her warningly. "I am not leaving until this knife is stained with Jeff's blood! He ruined my life more than dad did; this time I'm going to prove that when someone does such a thing to me, they have to face my wrath!"

"For goodness' sake, Randy, do you know how insane you sound?!" his mother snapped angrily. "You can't continue like this! The more you do, the more you'll have to stay hidden from the outside world ! More people will want you dead! Do you understand that?! More people will want you DEAD! I'm not letting another one of my children die!"

Randy fell silent, eyes widening with a look of sadness as he continued to stare at his mother. He saw the tears in her eyes. That expression of hers... showed sadness, hostility and the motherly instinct to protect a child...

"...Mom..." Randy wavered. He was shaking, the twelve-year-old glint back in his eyes. "...I'm sorry... I... I just want... I just want him gone... Maybe... Maybe killing him... will bring back... my reputation..."

His mother shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Randy... Were you ever taught about capital punishment at school?" she asked him. "Murder is murder. If you intentionally kill another murderer, you'll still be charged. Plus, you have killed many innocent people."

"I only killed others as a way of taking out my anger..." Randy muttered. "And for practice..."

"It doesn't matter," his mother stated. "You still killed innocent people. ...If you get caught... Your fate is sealed..."

Randy just stared up at her, looking both sad but determined. "Then so be it," he responded. "I don't care if I'm executed. I'm not resting until Jeff is dead. There's no turning back now." Before his mother could argue back, he leaned forward and hugged her tightly. "Mom... I love you... I want to protect you... You'll have a peaceful, safe life with Jeff gone... And if I manage to remain uncaught... You and I can move far away from here... And we'll always be together without a single worry in the world..."

His mother's eyes were glazed with tears. As convincing as her son's words were, she couldn't allow him to go forth with his plan. "Randy... I haven't seen you healthy and conscious for four years... Let me just spend some time with you... You, my son... ...Please..." she pleaded.

The vengeful teenager sighed sadly, finally giving in for once. He didn't like seeing his mother when she was sad. He wanted her to be happy. "...Very well, mom..." he agreed. 'But I will have to fight him eventually... That bastard hasn't seen the last of me...'

Jeff was smiling naturally, his knife covered in fresh blood. He had to teach a young couple that the forest was not the safest place for making love. Strange things are always lurking in forests, even things which aren't psychotic murderers with beautiful faces.

As Jeff walked further, he came to realize that this forest was... familiar. Only Jeff would recognize a forest so easily. He continued to walk before noticing the forest was coming to an end, the exit being next to a fancy neighbourhood. The killer raised an eyebrow, walking dangerously close to the forest's exit to get a better look at the familiar place. Cars were occasionally passing by, but overall the neighbourhood seemed peaceful. Then he realized where he was. He was in the place where he was reborn into the perfect human being.

The teen dared himself to cross the road upon seeing no cars coming from either side, walking into the neighbourhood. He had his hands in his hoodie's pockets to protect his knife, also having his hood up over his bowed head. Jeff walked along the path beside the quiet road, glancing around discreetly at the houses. He remembered them all. Jeff smiled a little warmly as he remembered the car journey the day they moved into the neighbourhood.

 _"Dad, are we nearly there yet?" Liu asked._

 _"Not yet, son, we just need to find where the house is," Peter, Jeff and Liu's father, answered as he drove._

 _Jeff wasn't talking much. He was just listening to his iPod and staring outside his window, looking at all the houses. Though he showed no interest, deep down he was excited. Previously he and his family had lived in a rough neighbourhood in a small house with only two bedrooms: one for his parents and one for him and Liu._

 _"Hey, Jeff! Is that the school over there?" Liu asked, pointing. He sounded really excited._

 _Jeff looked, seeing the large school in the distance. It looked quite fancy, too. "I think it is," he eventually replied._

 _"Cool!" Liu chirped. There was silence for a short while before he spoke again, smiling and pointing excitably. "Look, Jeff! There's a park there where all the kids are hanging out! At the weekend we should go there together and see if we get to know anyone!"_

 _"Sounds like a plan," Jeff agreed. "But we'll probably make some friends at the school first."_

 _"Then we can hang around with out friends and the park!" Liu added gleefully._

 _"Sure thing," Jeff chuckled, returning to gazing outside of the window. He had a small smile on his face._

Jeff was almost replicating the smile he had that day as he looked at the houses. He then heard the laughing and shouting of kids. Instantly, Jeff walked in the direction of the sound; he knew that the sound was coming from the park Liu had pointed out to him. He never did get to go there with his younger brother, so decided to go there now to settle his childish curiosity.

Once he had arrived at the park, he stood completely still, making sure he was far enough from the people there. If he was too close, they'd be able to see his beautiful face.

The serial killer just watched as children chased each other, swung together on the swings and pushed each other down the slide. There was a particular child he was staring at who had just come down the slide. This child had brown hair and blue eyes, smiling rather cheekily at a boy a little younger than himself.

"Tom! Let me play!" the little boy yelled. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"No way! You're too little to play with me!" the older boy responded, walking. "Go and play with your friends, Harry!"

The little boy, Harry, looked sad as he walked off. Jeff saw this and frowned, deciding to walk closer. He saw Tom running with his friends before stopping to take a breath. "Tom," Jeff growled loudly, getting the boy's attention. Tom looked startled as he looked at him, not seeing Jeff's face due to his hood and his bowed head.

"Huh...? Me...?" Tom reacted, confused and afraid.

"Yeah, you," Jeff responded. "Let your brother play with you."

"How did you know he was my brother?!" Tom asked snappily, ignoring Jeff's command.

"Let him play with you," Jeff repeated. "Or there'll be trouble."

Tom scoffed. "And what will you do about it? You're not my mom," he replied, turning and walking away. Jeff grabbed him by the shoulder harshly. Frightened, Tom harshly pushed him off. "Get off me!" he exclaimed as he pushed Jeff. In fact, he pushed him hard enough that Jeff's hood had fallen off his head. Tom's eyes widened and he yelled out in fear, running off. He grabbed Harry by the arm and continued to run out of the park. Jeff just stared at the two boys as they ran off, watching as every other child ran from the park after them. Adults, who were there with younger kids, yelled at Jeff for scaring the kids, but Jeff ran off before they also saw his face.

Night had fallen at last. Randy had spent all day with his mother, talking about the four years which had passed and how adorable he was as a baby, according to his mother. He had finally gone to bed, too tired to get into any PJs, collapsing onto his bed in his clothes and passing out. However, Randy was unaware that Jeff was in the neighbourhood right now.

Jeff had been exploring the neighbourhood all day, visiting the school and the bus stop, even visiting his old house. If anyone was living in it they would have been put to sleep, but the house was completely empty as nobody wanted to buy it. He walked up the street, desperate to put his knife through someone's chest and deep into their heart, but it was so hard to choose a house. Maybe he could pay Billy and Barbara a visit? ...Then again, Billy would only be about nine years-old. Jeff wasn't too keen on killing people that young, nor was he keen on purposely making them orphans. Not to mention he did have fun with Billy on his last day of being regular.

So Jeff continued his search, looking for all the houses which had lights on. There were quite a few, which made it even harder to choose. That's when he saw a house with open curtains. Jeff approached this house and peeked in to see what it was like on the inside. He could see some ornaments on a mantelpiece just above a cozy-looking fireplace, also seeing some framed photographs here and there. Jeff squinted his eyes as much as he could to try getting a better look, looking at a photograph of a mother and son. Jeff looked at more photographs. One seemed to be the same, only with a younger son in the photograph and the older son being a little younger himself. The face of that older son was so familiar, before Jeff widened his eyes... and grinned. This was Randy's house.

Randy had slept well all night, but found himself waking up at four in the morning. He sat up and stretched as most people would do, deciding to get up despite how early it was. Heading down the stairs, a chilling feeling went down the teen's spine. Randy shrugged the feeling off, assuming that it was nothing, heading into the kitchen to get some toast and hot chocolate. Yes, hot chocolate was possibly his favourite morning beverage. He proceeded to get that cold feeling down his spine. Again, he paid no mind to it, before feeling a draft. He looked into the living room - which wasn't far from the kitchen - seeing that the window had been smashed.

Alerted, Randy ran up the stairs again. "Mom?!" he called as he ran. He saw his mother's bedroom door ajar. Quickly, Randy barged the door open in a blind panic. The following sight made him freeze on the spot.

"M...Mo...Mom...?" Randy stuttered, trembling. Before his very eyes was his mother. The duvet covers had been thrown off and she was lying on her back, her glazed eyes staring at the ceiling. She lay in a drying puddle of blood, the source of the blood being the stab wound in her chest. Randy almost collapsed at the scene.

"Mom!" he cried, staggering over to her and collapsing by her side. He grasped her cold hand and began to sob. "No, mom! Wake up!" There was no response. His mother just lay there, limp and cold. Randy screamed angrily and sorrowfully, burying his face into his mother's stomach as he wept.

Randy didn't know how long he cried for, nor did he remember how he even stopped. When he did stop, however, despite his eyes being blurred from the tears, he caught sight of a message on the wall, written purely in blood.

"Jeff Was Here. #304."

These words made Randy clutch his chest. His heart was still weak, so it wasn't surprising that the sudden events which occurred were causing his heart to have severe palpitations. Sure, he had palpitations anyway, but when stressed they'd get significantly worse.

After regaining himself, Randy saw that there was more to the message, again written in blood.

 **"YOU'RE NEXT, RANDY!"**

Randy's eyes widened and he gasped, falling onto his back in pure shock and fear. His head darted around the room to make sure that Jeff wasn't in the room with him, breathing a sigh of slight relief upon realising he wasn't there. However, Randy still felt enraged, vengeful and determined.

"Fuck you..." he hissed quietly to himself, getting up to his feet slowly. He stepped out of his mother's room, eyes still red from crying. He dragged himself back to his own room and grabbed his pen knife.

There was nothing else for him to lose now. He wanted revenge more than he did before. He no longer cared about his future life; his future had been destroyed. Now he just wanted to kill Jeff. What would become of him after that was unknown to him. All he did know was that when he next saw Jeff he would kill him.

"I won't stop..." Randy whispered to himself. "I won't stop... I won't stop... until... you're... DEAD!"


	3. The Finale

Jeff was sat on a bench not far from Randy's house, slouching with his hands in his pockets. He almost seemed to be waiting for Randy to show up. Of course, he knew that Randy had no other choice. His mother was the last thing dear to him, so with her dead, Randy would be nothing more than a murderer bent on getting revenge. He had no life plans. Nothing to live for. His existence meant nothing other than killing Jeff, but Jeff knew that he couldn't allow the granting of the boy's wish. His plan was going to work perfectly.

Footsteps could be heard walking along the road, coming closer and closer to Jeff. Jeff's carved smile widened as one of his hands discreetly clutched around his knife's handle, knowing full well that the one approaching was Randy. Bloody Randy.

The footsteps came to a halt but a shadow cast over Jeff. There was a moment of silence as Jeff refused to look up at his enemy.

"...Why did you do it?" Randy eventually asked hoarsely.

"I had to," Jeff responded, shrugging his shoulders. "There was no other way to get you to fight me properly. People who have something to fight for fight with emotion and purpose, but those who have lost everything to one individual fight like a wild animal. It's more exciting when the animal is unleashed, don't you think?"

Randy's tearful eyes narrowed. "I never killed anyone you cared about to make you fight me!" he cried. Jeff was already looking up at him by this point, his glare deadly.

"That's because I have no one to lose," he responded lowly, rising up to his feet. "I don't care about anybody and I never will. And don't try playing innocent because I killed an innocent person you cared about. I know for a fact that you would have done the same." Randy stared at him with wide, angry eyes, stumped, before scrunching his face with rage. Jeff moved on from the subject of families by saying: "Let's make this last fight a decent one to remember. You're the only personal prey I have; don't ruin this for me."

The younger boy scowled. "Oh trust me, this fight will be remembered," Randy assured. "But not by you. It will be remembered by me and the rest of the world." Jeff only chortled in response.

"I've had enough of your bullshit, let's just get going and find somewhere to fight before I just end you right here right now."

"You're so damn arrogant," Randy snarled, shaking his head with disgust. He pushed past him and started making his way out of the street, being followed by Jeff. Jeff held his knife in his pocket, ready to pull it out if Randy either tried anything or if he ran out of time to find a satisfactory battleground. Fortunately for Randy, he found a good spot for a fight. "...We'll fight here."

Jeff looked around at Randy's choice of a fighting ground: the local high school where Jeff and Liu once attended. The killer raised what was left of his eyebrow inquisitively, looking at Randy silently for an answer.

"No staff member comes here until at least six A.M," Randy began. "That gives us, approximately, an hour and a half or less to fight."

"We won't take that long. I give you my word," Jeff promised grimly. "Unless you run away and hide in the janitor's closet or something like the coward you are."

Randy glared at him. "There will be no running away here," he guaranteed. "Only one of us will leave here alive. You know how I hate being even."

Jeff drew out his knife and grinned. "Come on then. Fight me, Randy." Randy pulled out his pen-knife and pointed it directly at him, his hand shaking slightly. Jeff noticed this and smirked in a confident way, seconds before Randy screamed and charged towards him like a cornered bear. He slashed his knife here and there frantically, each swipe being dodged by his opponent. Eventually Jeff caught his wrist and pulled him close, stabbing him in the side. Randy gasped and let out a short, silent scream, before pulling himself off Jeff's weapon and scurrying into the school itself. Jeff darted after him.

Randy had run inside what appeared to be a mathematics classroom, only lit by the stars outside the window. He hid behind the door and waited for Jeff to come storming in. Jeff barged into the room and looked sharply from left to right, having no time to look behind him as Randy had already jumped on his back and stabbed him in the collarbone. Jeff's bloodshot eyes squinted from the pain before he grabbed his victim and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him back-first onto a desk. The desk lid broke and the desk itself was now askew, Randy writhing on top of it due to the intense pain in his spine. Jeff picked him up by his leather jacket and threw him across the room, knocking down several chairs, before Randy crashed into the wall. While Randy struggled to regain himself, Jeff examined his bleeding wound.

The strain from picking up and throwing Randy had caused Jeff's wound to tear a little more and cause him more pain, which to Jeff was quite a surprise. "Damn..." he eventually reacted. "You've actually managed to hurt me. Lucky you." Randy was now on his feet, hunching over from the pain he was suffering from.

"Serves... ah... you right..." he growled. Jeff chortled.

"Don't tell me that this was the best you could do!" he mocked. "Other than this stab wound, you haven't even scratched me!" The other teen looked stumped, but he was reluctant.

"I ain't done with you yet," he clarified. He rushed at his foe once again, striking his chest with his knife, tearing through the killer's hoodie. Jeff moved swiftly to the side to avoid the knife, roundhouse kicking Randy to the ground. Randy clawed at the floor in a desperate attempt to get back on his feet, but quickly decided to just crawl out of the room. Once he was out, he was back on his feet.

Jeff had followed his prey out of the classroom, watching him intensely to see what move he would make. Both killers stared at each other for a while, until they both ran directly at each other. Jeff grabbed onto Randy, and Randy did the same to Jeff. They wrestled each other, both being unable to stab the other due to their arms being occupied. The one to win the wrestle was Jeff, pushing Randy to the floor hard. He stomped on his side harshly before his challenger even had the chance to try getting back on his feet. He repeated this action many times, stomping on his side, stomach and chest until Randy started gasping and spluttering blood. Jeff's eternal grin seemed to widen as he stomped even more, kicking Randy in the head a few times. It took a good few kicks and stomps before Randy finally allowed his vision to go black, falling unconscious.

Time passed.

Hours.

Maybe even days.

Either way, it was night time currently.

Randy was finally regaining his consciousness, his eyes having to adjust. Around him was pure darkness, but above him was a bright light. Randy looked away as his eyes squinted, the brightness being too much to hand. The teenage killer soon discovered that he was unable to move anything but his head. Randy lifted his head up as much as he could in an attempt to look at his body, noticing that it was strapped to what looked like a hospital gurney. For a moment he did not react, but then he realised that he must have been put here by his nemesis. Eyes now wide with fear, Randy thrashed here and there in an attempt to break free, his injuries from the previous fight still hurting.

"You woke up," said the dreaded voice in the darkness. Randy stopped all movement, eyes in the direction of the voice. He watched as Jeff stepped out from the shadows in front of him slowly, looking smug and triumphant. Randy's eyes narrowed with anger as he tried to refrain from hyperventilating, his heart rate increasing. Jeff stopped beside him, staring down at his face.

"You're sweating," he pointed out, catching a bead of sweat from Randy's cheek onto his knife. "I can tell you're afraid. You look like a lot of my previous victims. Only..." The killer leaned in, almost nose-to-nose with his prey. "I actually despise you."

In a feeble attempt to fight back, Randy spat at Jeff. Jeff froze, leaving Randy wary of what he might do next, only to see that Jeff just slowly wiped the saliva off his face. He then slapped his hand onto Randy's face, wiping the saliva onto his own face. Randy grimaced, disgusted, seeing the grin on Jeff's face widen more in an eerie manner.

"Oh poor, poor Randy," Jeff said almost sympathetically, his eyes looking falsely sad. "You tried so hard to avenge your friends and your mother, but even you can't stand up to someone like me." He grabbed Randy's face to make sure that the younger teen was looking at him properly. "You may have been the sole reason that became a shadow of my former self, which honestly I am thankful for, but I'm afraid that your game ends here. You lose once again."

"You're insane!" Randy cried out suddenly, his voice more strained than usual. "You've always been insane! You should have been locked away in the Juvenile Detention Centre alongside your stupid brother!"

Silence.

Jeff stared down at Randy, his bloodshot eyes seething with some inner anger. His grin went down slightly as if he was attempting to scowl, but with his cheek scars it was impossible for him to stop grinning.

And with one swift motion, Jeff's knife was in Randy's side.

Randy gasped with pain but his mouth was covered by Jeff's pale hand before he could scream.

"I saved my beautiful little brother from this cruel world," Jeff explained, dragging the knife down slightly. "He is safe now." The killer lifted his knife and held it to Randy's wrist, grinning again. "Too bad that you'll be going to hell when I put you to sleep."

Once again Randy began to thrash around in an attempt to free himself. "It can't end like this!" he hollered. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you did!"

"Shh..." Jeff hushed, lightly cutting the younger teen's wrist. Randy winced and growled in pain as he felt the cold metal cutting his flesh. "This won't take long, Randall. In fact, it will be much less painless if you do one tiny little thing..." Jeff pulled the knife away from Randy's wrist, positioning it at the boy's chest.

"Go..."

Randy's eyes widened as he stared at Jeff fearfully. "No...!" he yelled.

"To..."

The teen began to thrash desperately, almost breaking himself loose as Jeff raised his knife. "I'm not ready to die!" he screamed as tears started to stream hopelessly.

"Sleep!"

Jeff's knife pierces the boy's flesh. A broken gasp left Randy's lips as his body froze. His hands twitched frantically, clawing at the gurney. He could feel the burning sensation within him, feeling his heart begin to palpitate. This pain almost felt familiar as he desperately attempted to breathe normally, but his body would not allow him to take in anymore air. Darkness began to cloud the vision of the boy as a ringing sensation became the only thing he could hear. The last thing he saw was Jeff's horrific face and the words...

"Good night, Randy."

A cold feeling then made it's way across Randy's throat, making everything suddenly go dark and silent.

Forever.

"Poor kid," an officer said, staring down at Randy's corpse which was still strapped down to the gurney.

"Another one of that killer's victims?" asked the accompanying officer beside him.

"Yeah," the other officer answered. "The paramedic recognised him when he got here. His name was Randall Ace Cooper, sixteen years old. Heard that he only recently woke up from a coma, too..."

"Horrendous..." the second officer stated sadly.

Both officers were looking down and Randy's transformed face. His cheeks had been carved out to make it look as if the teen was still smiling. His eyes were completely wide with black rings around them, his eyelids having been burnt off.

Victim #305, Randall Cooper.

But Randy was not the last of Jeff's personal victims. He was merely the first.

 **~The End~**


End file.
